Pokemon: Avora Region  Chpt 1  18th Birthday
by Adamus004
Summary: Just something I wrote earlier in the summer. I'm planning to use the Pokemon from Kanto - Sinnoh. No characters from the games/cartoon. All original human characters and I do not own Pokemon.


This is the first time I've ever written anything. Forgive me for any errors. I have not edited this chapter completely. Just somethign I did earlier this summer, it's been an idea I've been building up with my boyfriend. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and give me some feedback =]

Also, I do not own Pokemon.

18th Birthday

_Everything is on fire, the heat is pressing against his face and he can barely handle it. How it came to be like this, he can't seem to remember, all he knows is that he needs to get out as fast as he can. All his Pokémon are weakened; he only has himself to rely on. He has to survive this, but there is no exit in sight. He hears the wood above his head start to break and the adrenaline courses through his veins. Now is the time to act. Before he knew it he was running towards the flames, but he's not alone this time. He feels a sort of entity near him; good or bad, he can't say for certain. All he knows is that he needs to get passed those flames._

_He breaks through the wall and enters another room, flames being replaced with chilling ice. He looks around and again senses something's with him, but he can't see it. Some unrecognizable sound was coming from the corner of the room. It grew louder and… angrier. He backed up slowly unsure of what to do. He tried to yell "What are you?" but nothing came out. Its blurred silhouette slowly became clearer. He knew what it was; confusion and shock resonated through him. He raised his hand, pointed at the figure and said…_

Ethan woke up to his alarm.

"Damnit Pikachu," he said as he struggled to press the snooze button, without opening his eyes. A few seconds after achieving his goal his little sister, Alice, flung the door open.

"Good morning Ethan!" she yelled energetically, though with a hint of cynicism. She was a short girl for her age and had red-brown hair in a long braid and light, brown eyes. He groaned, turned around and wished she would just disappear for another hour or two. "Get up you lazy butt! It's your eighteenth birthday!" He felt something hop onto his bed, it poked his back. He knew at once it was Pichu and he rolled over to greet the little mouse.

"Hey Pichu!" He said, grabbing it's two pink cheeks. Pichu laughed. "How you doing little guy?" Pichu stood up and flexed its arms, as a professional weight-lifter would. Ethan laughed and rubbed his eyes. They were struggling to adjust to the bright morning sun flowing through his window.

"Mom says to come down already," Alice said. She turned to leave before adding, "And something about a surprise."

"A surprise?" he asked in confusion, but she was already out the door. "Damn, I'm already eighteen. Years do pass by pretty fast, It's been thirteen since I've known you, you little rascal," he said ruffling Pichu's head. He admired the spikes that Pichu's left ear had; he knew this Pichu was different from the rest, those three spikes at the tip of his ear were unique. The other Pichus he's seen in books and in the wild all don't have that feature. "Guess, now is the time to actually do something with my life. I've been looking forward to this ever since I was a kid; just dreaming about this day! All the adventures I can have. Remember climbing that tree that used to be in front of our house? We pretended to climb Storke Mountain and fight off bad guys. Just the two of us. Remember Pichu?" Pichu nodded with a smile. "And sometimes Ryan would come over and we would venture out everywhere around town. I remember we got in trouble for trespassing a few times. But that just made it so much more funner!" Ethan laughed. "But now that it's here… I'm kind of scared. I don't know what to expect, I don't know what kinds of things there are out there in the world. It's all suddenly so intimidating." He sighed. "But I'm sure I'm going to enjoy this. I can't be depressed over it. Here's to adventure Pichu!" He raised Pichu into the air, receiving a laugh from the little creature. "Ok, it's time for me to change," he rolled out of bed, stretched and closed the door.

Opening the door to his closet he examined himself in the mirror. His brown hair was a mess and standing on its own. He noticed slight bags under his hazel eyes. "Damnit, I stayed up too long again," he said with a sigh. He can hear Pichu's laughter as it's playing with a small red ball in the corner of his room. He slipped out of his pajamas and into some jeans, grabbed the t-shirt hanging on his chair and attempted to tame his hair with some success. "Let's go Pichu," he said as he grabbed a jacket hanging by his door. Pichu slipped through his legs as he closed the door. He headed downstairs and smelled the grub his mom was making. He could hear his little sister telling their mom something about school, but he didn't bother to actually pay attention; she spews the most random information at times. When he reached the end of the staircase, his mother turned around with arms open wide and tears began to form in her eyes.

"My baby!" she yelled as she ran across the kitchen and embraced him. His mom had brown hair just past her shoulder, hazel eyes and was wearing an apron over her clothing. "I can't believe today is the day! I can still remember when we first brought you home; into this new house. Oh, I was so happy and joyful! And you know what… Ever since that day, I knew this was going to happen. I just… I just didn't know it was going to happen so quick!" She said into his shoulder as she began to cry. He felt his left shoulder soaked in his mother's tears.

"It's ok mom. If it makes you feel any better… I'm pretty nervous myself." Ethan said patting her on the back.

She pulled away swiftly, "Oh in that case get a job in town! Stay home! Help out a little! Your sister needs some attention too!" Ethan couldn't help but notice that her tears suddenly disappeared.

"No!" Alice disclaimed, "I want him out of here as soon as possible!"

"How can you say that to your big brother?"

"Can't you see? He doesn't have to do anything while I still have to go to school! Why else do you think I hate him?"

"Oh you don't mean that. Anyway Ethan, sit down. I made you a special breakfast for my special little boy."

"Mom, I'm not so little anymore." Before finishing his sentence, she was already halfway through the kitchen. "Damn, nobody wants to listen to me today." He sat down at the table, sitting across from his sister. Pichu hopped onto the counter. "So how are you doing in school?" he asked Alice.

"Good," she said, not even looking up at him; keeping her eyes fixed on a magazine sitting in front of her.

"What are you reading?"

"A magazine."

"I can see that. Hmmmm… What's it about?"

She picks up the magazine showing him the cover, a pop idol was posing; dressed in a large pink outfit. The magazine was called, _Glitzle_.

"You really like that kind of stuff don't you Alice?"

No sound came from behind the magazine. Quitting on the conversation with her sister, Ethan turned around to his mom.

"Hey mom, do you mind if I turn on the T.V.?"

"Go ahead Ethan," she replied setting a plate full of eggs and pancakes at the center of the table. "But don't forget to eat up," she added, returning to her work at the kitchen counter. Ethan got up and turned on the television. The news was on.

A young woman wearing a burgundy office suit and horn-rimmed glasses was standing near a clump of houses; the ocean can be seen behind them. People were rushing back and forth behind her, with an occasional wave at the camera. "It seems that the Chasers have struck again," Pichu jumped into Ethan's lap, nervous. "We received various tips from Sea Breeze Town that Pokémon have gone missing without a trace. The people from this small city are all left in confusion, anger and depression. To most of these townspeople, Pokémon are more than just animals roaming this land; they are friends, companions and sometimes the only thing that makes one's life brighter." The shot changed to an old woman of about fifty years of age, "I don't know what I would do without my Swablu," she said holding it in her arms, "He's the only one I have for company, all my children have all moved to other cities and they rarely come to visit. Swablu has been my comfort ever since my husband passed away in that horrible storm ten years ago. I can't imagine the pain that my fellow townspeople are going through, my heart goes out to them and their Pokémon. May they all be safe."

Back to the reporter, "I'm sure everyone in Avora is wishing the best for this small town." She paused for effect and began walking to her right, "Now what many professionals are wondering is; Who are these 'Chasers'? And what are they planning? Here I have Officer Jenny who has some thoughts to share." She extended her microphone to a woman in a bright blue police uniform, her hair was put up in a bun and she wore aviator glasses. "Thank you Rebecca. Other than stealing Pokémon, we have no idea what else they are up to or what they plan to do with these poor Pokémon. What we do know is that their base of control is off coast. We have a few witnesses from this town that heard helicopters last night. Our whole force is giving their all to find where this base is. For now, we will issue a warning to all of Avora; We have no idea what the Chasers have, but we believe them to be dangerous, keep your Pokémon safe in your Pokéballs. Any help from trainers is greatly appreciated, but be careful!"

Ethan's mother turned off the television as soon as Officer Jenny finished talking.

"Hey, mo…" Ethan started, but noticed his mother's shoulders were shaking. He got up from his chair and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ethan, I just can't take this news any longer. Those poor Pokémon, I hope they're all doing fine. It's such a horrible experience. And I'm so scared for you…"

"Mom, I'm sorry. I can always stay."

She turned around. Tears were streaming down her face. "No, I can't make you do that. Parents don't hold their children back. We bring you up with pride and joy, and send you off as our pride and joy. No Ethan, I know you really want to go. I'm not going to be the one holding you back. Go live your life while you're still young."

"Thanks mom," he hugged her. Again, she was left crying into his shoulder.

"Ok, now eat up. You need all your strength," she said recollecting herself.

Ethan sat back down and ate his breakfast in silence. The somber atmosphere lingered around the table after such news. Ethan had to admit, he was a little afraid. The possibility of going against one of the Chasers sent chills down his spine; he knew nothing about them. They seemed to be shrouded in mystery. He would hate to lose Pichu like that. The world overall seemed like one big frightening space. So many things can go wrong. What kind of challenges are waiting? Is he ready to face them? Is he strong enough to face them? He shook the thought from his mind. With that kind of mentality, he knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy his travels as much as he should. He needs to go out there with an open mind and open to experiences. He will grow from this adventure and now thoughts are going to get in this way. He finished his breakfast with determination and helped his mom with the dishes.

"Ok mom, it's time for me to head to Professor Azalea's lab."

"Ok, Ethan. Are you going with Ryan?"

"Yeah, I'm going to stop by his house."

"You both be careful then. Oh! Before I forget I have something for you!" She ran upstairs.

"Mom! You know you didn't have to!" he yelled up the stairs.

"I couldn't help myself! I knew you would like this as soon as I saw it!" came her reply. "Besides you're going to need something to remember your mother by." She continued as she came down the stairs holding a green gift bag with white tissue paper sticking out of it. "I hope you like it," she said handing him the bag.

He took out the tissue paper and pulled out its contents. It was a new messenger bag; it was beige with two stripes, blue and light blue, running at the bottom of the flap and in the corner was a Pokéball design. "Thanks mom," he said hugging her.

"Come back after your visit to the Professor, your dad should be home by then."

"Ok I will, come on Pichu," he said as he put on his bag. Pichu jumped onto his shoulder. Ethan stepped out of his house and breathed in the cool air coming from the surrounding trees. Treewood Town was placed at the edge of Crystal Lake's forest, the town was average size with its own market, police station, schools and even a construction company. It was a peaceful town, small enough to be in town, but large enough to see new faces every once in a while. He lived here ever since he can remember and he never thought about moving somewhere else; then again, he's never been anywhere else. He walked onto the sidewalk and started heading to Ryan's house, five houses away. Ryan was Ethan's first friend when they were back in school. They did everything together; studied, played games and even went out to Crystal Lake for a swim a few times. They were practically brothers. Ryan was an only child, and his dad left his mom ten years ago, those were some dark times for Ryan's family. Luckily Ethan and his mom were there to help Ryan and his family out. Nowadays, it seems as though nothing ever happened, they're doing much better than before. Before he knew it, he was in front of his house ringing the doorbell.

Ryan's mom came to answer the door. She was an average woman with long black hair and blue eyes. "Oh, Ethan! So good to see you and Happy Birthday! I suppose you're here for Ryan?"

"Yes I am Ms. Robbinson, and thank you." Pichu agreed.

"Well I am afraid to say he is still asleep. That boy can never wake up in time. Do you mind waking him up for me?"

"It'll be a pleasure," Ethan replied with a sincere smile.

"Come in, come in. You know where his room is," She said opening the door for him.

"Like the back of my hand." Ethan went upstairs and down the hallway, reached the second door to his right and opened it. As usual, Ryan's room was concealed in darkness. His curtains let no sunlight sneak through. In the darkness, Ethan can hear Ryan's low snores. He made his way to the window on the other end as quietly as humanly possible; even Pichu had its hands over its mouth. He reached the curtains, counted to three and flung them open. He heard Ryan groan and roll over, pulling the blankets over his head. Pichu jumped onto the bed and began tugging on the sheets.

"No, not yet… I need to beat this Nidoking…" Ryan said half-asleep.

"Wake up! It's time to go," Ethan said shaking Ryan under the covers.

As if by reflex, Ryan sat up quickly; his dark brown hair in a mess and brown eyes wide open, "Damnit! We're late! We're late!" He jumped off the bed and into his closet, Pichu falling onto the floor. No sooner did he step into closet, he stepped out hair tamed and fully dressed.

"We're not that late, it's still morning," Ethan said picking up Pichu.

"I know, but I heard there was this chick getting a Pokémon too and I don't want her to get the one I want."

"I'm sure she wouldn't. Besides, there are tons of backups."

"But still, I want to be the first one to get it," he said in a whiny tone.

"Ok, ok, fine. Then shall we go?" Ethan said walking to the door.

"Yes." Ryan grabbed his backpack from his chair and headed out the door before Ethan. Ethan rushed to catch up. "Hi mom! Ok bye mom! Be back soon!" Ryan yelled as he left the door.

"Bye Ms. Robbinson!" Ethan said.

"You boys be careful!" Came a voice from the living room.

Ethan caught up to Ryan outside the house, Pichu on Ethan's shoulder "It's about time this day came! I've been so pumped for it! I still can't believe your birthday is today too; it's like fate or something. Can you believe it though? We're already going to head off on our own. I feel—I feel ready!"

"Ryan, you've said that since we were eight years old."

"And nothing has changed. This is my chance; this is where I get to show everyone what I can do."

"Yeah, it's time for you to make up for those years at school," Ethan said with a chuckle.

"Hey, not cool. You know how I was. I didn't care for this 'general knowledge' our teachers always seemed to talk about. I just did enough work to get through school. And well thanks to you too," he quickly added after Ethan glared at him. "Besides, I've known all I need to know since I was fifteen! If it wasn't for that change, I could have been on my journey already. But it's cool, the wait was worth it. At least, I hope it was."

"I'm sure it was Ryan," Ethan reassured.

The rest of the trip to the Professor's lab was spent revisiting memories and talking about various Pokémon in the world. Ethan couldn't help but feel excited about his upcoming trip with Ryan. Though he was a little scared just a few hours before, he feels comfortable knowing he has a loyal friend by his side throughout his travels. Soon after, they arrived at Professor Azalea's Lab.

It was a medium sized building; large enough to stick out from the rest of the town though smaller than the trees next to it. It was a gray building with two stripes of blue running along the upper walls. Under the stripes were a row of windows running around the building. It had a cylindrical attachment at the back with a dark blue cone shaped roof-top. Ethan couldn't help but wonder what was kept there. The building itself had a very futuristic look to it; no sharp corners or edges, but very rounded features. The front doors were automatic, blue-tinted glass. Next to the doors was a small mailbox. Behind the building Ethan can see a wooden fence that stretched for acres into the forest; Professor Azalea kept the Pokémon she was studying there. The field was filled with beautiful green grass and a large lake in the distance. Ethan can remember coming by a few times and watch them roam about. She never let him approach them for safety reasons and she did not want to be in trouble with his mother. From where he stood he can see a few Pokémon, though he couldn't recognize a few of them. Some of them seemed like Grass-Pokémon, but he wasn't positive.

"Time to go in," Ethan said.

"Yep," Ryan responded, slightly nervous.

They followed a small dirt trail into the building. The inside was well lit due to the amount of windows circling the building. The lab itself was filled with loads of machinery that Ethan couldn't even comprehend. The only technology recognizable to him was a large computer in the center of the room; it seemed like the main control station.

"Professor Azalea! Are you here? It's me Ryan! I'm here with Ethan!" Ryan shouted.

No response.

"Guess she's not in right now," Ethan concluded. In excitement, Pichu jumped off of Ethan's shoulders and hopped around the equipment."Pichu! Be careful! Don't want you breaking anything."

Pichu replied with a joyful cry and continued to jump around the equipment. It followed a large tube connecting two structures. Along the way Pichu noticed there was a break in the large tube. Curious, Pichu leaned in and sniffed at the wires exposed from the opening. Electricity sparked from the wires and connected to his pink cheeks. Pichu fell back shocked and started laughing.

"Oh Pichu…" Ethan said chuckling, walking over to his little yellow friend.

"I thought I recognized that laughter," a voice came from behind one of the many structures. It was soon followed by the appearance of Professor Azalea and a girl Ethan recognized from school. Professor Azalea had red hair put up in a bun. She was wearing a navy blue skirt and a white blouse, with a white overcoat over it. Her blue eyes contrasted her light skin and flaming hair. The girl was a few inches shorter than Ethan. She wore tight grey jeans, a white tank top and a black jacket. She had long, wavy dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Ethan, Ryan! It's about time you two have shown up. Oh, and Happy Birthday Ethan!" Professor Azalea said, her arms open wide in welcome. She hugged them both tightly. Ethan couldn't help, but notice that she smelled of flowers. She must have been doing field work before any of them came. "And how are you little fella? It's been a while since I've seen you. And my have you grown!." She said toward Pichu. Walking back to the other girl, "I'm sure you already know Ariana. She just received a Pokémon from me. Like you two, she is about to set out on her journey through Avora. Maybe the three of you can travel with each other?" the Professor suggested.

"No thanks, I would rather travel alone Professor," Ariana answered sternly. "Besides, these two are lazy and probably don't even know what they are getting themselves into." She glared at Ryan and Ethan for a second. Changing her tone, she said, "Once again Professor, thank you for my Torchic." She gave the Professor one last hug. "Wish me luck!" Without even a look to Ryan or Ethan, Ariana was out of the door.

"What did we do to her?" Ryan asked confused. All Ethan can do is shrug. Though he did recognize her from school, he can't remember ever talking to her. There shouldn't be a reason for her to be angry at them.

"Back to business," the Professor started, "You two are here for your first Pokémon right? Follow me this way." Ryan followed instantly, eager to finally get his first Pokémon. Ethan picked up Pichu and followed the two past a few machines until they arrived at a rather strange instrument. It had a large rectangular base structure that reached Ethan's waist. Placed on top of that structure was a large blue dome; it was slightly transparent. "This is where I keep those special Pokémon I give away to starting trainers." She pressed a button on the contraption. As though in response, the dome split in the middle and opened up. Inside the dome were a few less than a dozen Pokéballs. There were two rows of three slots, however three slots were empty. "As you can see, three trainers have already stopped by. One of them, as you know, was Ariana. The other two were actually from out of town. One came from Clearview City, and the other was from..." She paused. "I actually don't remember from where; however I was honored that two outsiders came to me for their first Pokémon."

"I guess you're getting a little famous Professor," Ethan said smiling.

"Oh stop it, I can't say that for sure," She said rather sheepishly.

"Can I take one now?" Ryan asked as his eyes stared at the Pokéballs eagerly.

"Oh yes, yes, go ahead," the Professor replied.

Ryan stared at the Pokéballs for a long period time. Finally, he grabbed one next to one of the empty slots, "Yes! Mudkip! He hasn't been taken yet!" He said excitedly, holding the Pokéball up in the air.

"That's great!" Ethan celebrated.

"You should let it out of its Pokéball," The Professor added.

Ryan looked at her with a blank stare.

"Don't tell me you're scared," Ethan teased.

"No, I'm not. I'm just… I'm just nervous." Ryan looked at the Pokéball, concentrated. "Well here it goes," Ryan held out the Pokéball; "Come on out Mudkip."

Red light escaped from the balls center and hit the floor. It slowly morphed into Mudkip's shape. Mudkip was a small, blue Pokémon with a large head, black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped external gills on its cheeks. It had a fin on the top of its head and a light-blue fin as its tail. It stood on its four short legs. It shook it's head as though waking up from sleep. It turned around and looked up at Ryan.

Ryan stared at Mudkip for a moment. And in one motion scooped him up and lifted him towards the ceiling, Mudkip let out a small cry. "Oh my god I finally have a Mudkip! This is just too awesome!" As though in defense, Mudkip spit water at Ryan's face.

"Gah! What the…" Ryan placed Mudkip down and wiped the water off his face.

"You should be more careful Ryan," Professor Azalea said. "This Pokémon still has to get used to you. You shouldn't scare it like that, right Mudkip?"

Mudkip agreed running to Professor Azalea.

"Why does he like you?" Ryan said through his hands. He pulled his hands away, "With all due respect."

"That's because I took extra care for them, especially for this day." Professor Azalea knelt down and started to pet Mudkip. "They had to be in their best health if I was going to give them away to you all. This fella here is the most playful out of the three. I'm sure you're going to enjoy your time with him Ryan." She picked him up, walked over to Ryan and held out Mudkip. "Look Mudkip, this is your new trainer. Though you may be a little nervous or scared, he's going to be your new partner. Get to know him! I wouldn't let him take you if he weren't a good person."

Mudkip looked Ryan up and down. As though replying to the Professor's words, it nodded its head. Ryan outstretched his hand and Mudkip jumped into them.

"There you go. I'm sure the two of you will be the best of friends," Professor Azalea said as she stepped back and observed the pair.

"Thank you so much Professor," was all Ryan was able to say. He placed Mudkip on the floor, "Now, are you just about ready to start our journey?" Mudkip replied with an excited cry. "Awesome! I was hoping you would say that. We'll be off soon, let me just go home and gather a few things. I'll show you to my mom while I'm there. How does that sound?" Mudkip nodded with a smile. "Great! Now return to your Pokéball." Ryan held out the Pokéball. The same red light shone from its center and surrounded Mudkip. In an instant, Mudkip's silhouette disappeared along with the red light into the Pokéball.

"You best take care of that Mudkip, Ryan. Or I will take him back," the Professor warned.

"You have nothing to worry about Professor. Mudkip is in good hands!"

"Why do I doubt that?" Ethan said.

"Ethan! Now you don't trust me?"

"Well it's not that. Ok… Maybe. What I'm worried about is that you'll train him to its limits."

"I'll give him breaks…"

"Ethan, make sure he does," the Professor added in.

"I will Professor. No doubt about that," Ethan said. Pichu agreeing with a little cry and salute.

"Well Professor… Thanks for everything. I think it's about time for me to—"

"That reminds me!" Professor Azalea rushed behind more machines and out of sight. Ethan heard her moving objects around. "Aha! Found them!" he heard in her voice. She came back carrying three red objects. "I need to give these to you!" She handed on out to Ethan and Ryan respectively. It was a rectangular shaped object; on its face was a Pokéball symbol, on the top right of the gadget there was a small antenna. Ethan flipped it open; it had a screen in the center with directional buttons on the left, and selection buttons to the right. There was an "On/Off Button" at the top right corner. Ethan pressed it. At once the screen came to life; it had a blue grid-like pattern. Three options showed up on the screen; Identify, Search and Pokémon Party. On the bottom right corner there was a button labeled 'Settings.' Ethan touched the area on the screen. In response, the screen turned white and loaded new options written in black; 'Change Appearance' and 'Register.'

"These are Pokédex," The Professor started, snapping Ethan back into reality. "They display information of any Pokémon that you encounter in the wild. It's a great way to gain the upper hand in a battle and inform yourself on your opponent's Pokémon. Trainers in the past have carried taken these with them on their journeys and gathered all the information on Pokémon we have today. Thanks to them, you're free to access it at any time. It's like a pocketsize electronic encyclopedia. And now they are yours, free of charge!" The professor finished excitedly. "Ah, Ethan I see you already got the gist of it. There you can change your wallpaper and register it under your name. Go on go on, I'll help Ryan here."

Ethan pressed on the 'Register' button. At once a new menu loaded: 'Please enter name' it read, and a small keyboard under it. Ethan wrote in his name and pressed enter. A new menu showed up: 'Identify Pokémon in party,' at the bottom of the screen there was a button labeled 'Identify.' Ethan stopped. He doesn't have a Poké—he remembered Pichu. He looked down at his feet and there he was, staring up at Ethan with a curious look on its face. He pointed the Pokédex towards Pichu, making sure the antenna was pointing at him. He hit the 'Identify' button. Within seconds the Pokédex said in a male robotic, monotone voice, "Pichu, the tiny-mouse Pokémon. A pre-evolved form of Pikachu. The electric sacs in its cheeks are small. If even a little electricity leaks, it becomes shocked. Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself." On the screen there was a picture of Pichu and its move set: Thunder Wave, Sweet Kiss, Thundershock and Light Screen.

"Whoah…" was all Ethan can say.

The Pokédex then went through other menus asking for various information: 'Birth Date,' 'Hometown,' 'Age,' and other small things Ethan would share in a casual conversation. He also changed his wallpaper into a green, triangular pattern. Ethan felt great, the Pokédex was now a part of him. By personalizing it he felt as though it was part of him now, something he'll always keep by his side. He began searching for Pokémon and their whereabouts while he waited for Ryan and Professor Azalea to finish. He had searched every Pokémon on his dream team when he remembered one Pokémon that he's always found fascinating; Mew.

He searched it and found its page; though it didn't have an image. On screen he read: "Mew, the mirage Pokémon. A Mew is said to possess the genes of all Pokémon, thus there are many scientists who believe that it is the ancestor of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people. Apparently, it appears only to those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it."

"So you've taken an interest in Mew?" Professor Azalea asked looking up from Ryan's Pokédex. "There, your set-up is complete Ryan. It wasn't too hard was it?" She patted a stunned Ryan on the head. She walked up to Ethan, "Mew is a rare Pokémon indeed. If that's what you want to look for, you'll have to join the hundreds or even thousands of other Pokémon trainers and scientists that are also looking for it. It's truly an amazing species. It has so much potential, yet it stays hidden and helps keep peace. We wouldn't want it falling into the wrong hands now would we, Ethan? What I would give to study such a creature. To be able to analyze it's DNA and learn more from it." She sighed, "It would be something wonderful, but that's all dream. It's called the mirage Pokémon for a reason," she concluded, defeated.

Not sure what to say, Ethan stayed quiet.

Suddenly, Ryan spoke, "Well professor thanks for everything. This Pokédex thing seems too complicated for me to use it, but I'll still keep it with me. Someday I'll learn how to use it." He threw his Pokédex and his Pokéball into his bag.

"I'm sure you will Ryan," the Professor replied kindly.

"It's time for us to go though. Need to get going on our awesome journey. Thanks for everything Professor," Ryan said shaking her hand vigorously, a huge grin on his face.

"It was my pleasure dear."

"Yes, thank you Professor. I appreciate receiving this Pokédex. Unlike Ryan here, I'll put it to its best use," Ethan said, shaking the Professor's hand.

"And I am sure you will. But Ethan…"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to take a Pokémon as well?"

"No, I'm fine Professor. I already got Pichu here." Ethan outstretched his arm and Pichu jumped on and ran up onto his shoulder, letting out an excited cry once reaching his shoulder.

"I recommend you take one. You can choose whichever you want."

"It's fine Professor. I'm sure I will be fine."

In one quick movement, Professor Azalea took a Pokéball from the dome shaped apparatus and held it up towards Ethan. "This one will do. Trust me, it fits you perfectly."

A little red in the cheeks Ethan tried to decline her suggestion, "I don't even know what Pokémon that is Professor. How will I know how to use it?"

She grabbed his hand and placed the ball in it, closing his fingers around it. "Trust me, it will aid you in your adventures."

"I… I…"

"Just take the damn Pokémon Ethan!" Ryan said impatiently.

"Thank you ma'am," Ethan said as sincerely as he could at the moment.

"Now go on home you two. I'm sure your Mothers are readying you things." She walked them out of the lab.

"Oh!" she exclaimed holding out the third Pokédex to Ethan. "I forgot to give one to Ariana; would you mind giving it to her? The three of you will be on the road, I'm sure you'll meet up at some point."

"Why would we want to do that?" Ryan yelled from a distance down the road.

"It will be our pleasure," Ethan said, receiving the Pokédex. He placed both Pokédex and his new Pokéball into his bag. "Thanks for everything Professor!" He said as he walked down the pathway.

"You two better be careful! And come back for visits! I'll be expecting you all!" Professor Azalea shouted as they walked back home.

"We will!" Ryan and Ethan shouted in unison as they kept walking; Pichu also sending out a cry to the Professor.

"Ethan, I can't wait to get home and get my things. Do you mind if I run off ahead of you?" Ryan said in excitement.

"Sure, what time do you want to meet up?"

"I'll meet you at your house. My mom will probably want to visit your mom anyway."

"Okay sounds good."

"Alright see ya!" Ryan ran off.

"Well Pichu, this is it. This is basically the first step; it's not as hard as I thought it would be." Pichu replied happily. During his walk, Ethan was dreaming of his fantasy Pokémon team. Though they consist of rare and hard to find Pokémon, he was more than happy to try and find them. It's a goal he would love to reach. Mew also occupied much of his thoughts. He felt a connection with it even though he's never seen it his entire life. He would find it amazing if he were one of the few people in the world who have seen Mew in person, but the chances of that happening are close to zero. He couldn't keep his hopes up like that.

As he continued walking, he noticed someone was moving into the neighborhood. He looked at the row of houses and saw a mover truck parked on one of the yards. A few strong built Pokémon were moving boxes into the home at the commands of the workers. The family calmly waited outside, watching the Pokémon and workers do all the work. They seem to be talking to one another about their house and the neighborhood. Next to the couple was a young man, about Ethan's age. He stood facing out to the neighborhood, arms crossed and a stern face. From where Ethan was walking, he seemed about the same height, he had a slight tan and dark, dirty blond hair. He wore dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a black track jacket. As though he knew Ethan was staring, he made eye contact with him. Ethan turned his head and walked faster. A few seconds later he looked back and noticed that the boy was talking with his parents. Ethan slowed his pace in relief.

"Pichu, is it ok if we run home too?" Ethan asked him. Pichu replied with a happy cry. "Alright then, hold on buddy." Ethan ran off, making sure not to tire himself out too much. He was only hours away from starting a new chapter in his life.

Ethan soon arrived at his home, Pichu jumped off his shoulder ready to enter the house. They walked up to the door and opened it.

"Ethan! Happy Birthday!" Was the first thing he heard before large arms embraced him in a hug; it was his dad. His dad released him from the hug. He was a bulky man, not extremely built but enough to intimidate a little. He worked with the construction company in town; he's been working at a local project; he usually stayed late since it was so close to home, only returning home for a meal. His father had a tan, blue eyes, light brown hair and a sharp, scruffy face. "The day has already come, son! Aren't you excited?" He said nudging Ethan on his shoulder.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm a little nervous honestly," he admitted.

"Don't worry about it. If all sorts of things go wrong, just remember that you always have your family, heck this town, to come back to."

"Thanks dad," Ethan said with a smile.

"Anyway, I have something for you. Wait in the living room." he disappeared upstairs. "I don't want to hear that you didn't want anything, but it was my duty as a dad to get you something. It's something you'll definitely use while on your journey."

Ethan walked into the living room. It was a small, quaint room. A couch and a sofa chair occupied the space, two bookshelves stood on the wall to his right. Ahead of him was a small television mounted on a small table. Ethan plopped onto the couch and noticed his sister was sitting on the sofa chair reading a book. Pichu jumped onto the ledge of a window and got comfortable. Within moments, he fell asleep.

"Ugh… You're always getting something new," Alice said after a few moments of silence.

"You're the youngest, you can get anything you want," Ethan replied.

"Not even!"

"Don't lie, Alice. Just take a look at your room, you have everything you want in there; from stuffed dolls, to even the latest gadgets!"

"No I don't…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Well what about this?" She went out and came back with a magazine. She showed him a picture of yet another Gadget that just came out. It was T-shaped, but with rounded edges. A lanyard with a clip was attached to the top, making it portable. Once flipped open, it showed a rectangular screen, with rounded corners. There was a scrolling wheel on the left and selection buttons on the right. The advertising made it seem very convenient.

"It's called the Poké-InterCommunicator! It does everything. Well okay, maybe not everything, but you can call any phone line with it, you can talk with other people that have it, you can go online and check up on any news. It's even programmed with the system of Avora! So if something bad is happening somewhere, it will send you a message with information about it! It has a few other applications, but you need to have Pokémon with you. I don't really care about that right now," she looked at the advertisement of the gadget. She sighed deeply and sat back down. "Too bad I can't get it anymore. That's what I get for getting that Pokémon holograph thing a few days ago."

"If you had waited, you probably would have been able to get it."

Alice replied by throwing a pillow at Ethan. Ethan threw it back, and before they knew it, they were having a full on pillow fight. The living room was filled with laughter coming from the two. Ethan was going to miss this, messing around with his sister. He's going to miss her, even if she's rude most of the time.

"Alright you two, put those pillows back." It was their mom.

"Kay Mom," Ethan and Alice chorused. Ethan looked over at the window ledge and was happy to see that Pichu was still asleep.

"Now where's your father?" she asked.

"He's upstairs. Said he had something for me," Ethan answered.

"Oh!" was all she could say. Ethan can tell she was holding back her excitement; whatever his dad got him, it was something good. He wondered if Alice knew what his dad got him. "Well… Let's just wait for you father then," was all Ethan's mom said. She took a seat on the long couch. She patted the cushion next to her inviting Ethan to sit next to her. He accepted her offer and waited eagerly for his father to come back down the stairs. Ethan's mind wandered. His mind went back to his upcoming journey. All the different places he would see, all the Pokémon he would see. This time however, he was more excited than nervous; he felt ready to leave his home and live his youthful life while it's still around. He felt a smile on his face. Noticing it, his mother opened her mouth as if to say something when suddenly his father's booming voice came from the stairs.

"Are you ready for you present Ethan?" His steps seemed louder than usual as if he were trying to build the anticipation.

Ethan got up slowly from the couch, his mother bouncing right off the couch and running off to the base of stairs to meet his father. This just might be a gift worth having, though Ethan. As though reading his mind, Alice muttered an "Oh no…" under her breath, putting down her magazine.

"Here ya go son!" His father held a medium sized box in his hands at the entrance of the living room, his mother standing next to him. "Happy 18th Birthday."

Ethan walked up to them and took the gift box. It was neatly wrapped with blue and green paper and decorated with a white bow. Ethan untied the bow and unwrapped the box carefully, as though the box was made of glass. He cut the tape sealing the box and opened it. There inside the box was a brand new Poke-InterCommunicator.

He looked up at his parents. "Mom… Dad… You didn't have to."

"Honey! This is the best thing for you right now. We can keep in contact with you while you're off having your little adventure! This works for the both of us!"

"But don't you need another in order to call into his?" Alice butted in.

"That's why we bought two!" Ethan's mother said in excitement. She ran into th kitchen and came back with another Poke-InterCommunicator. "This one is for the family to use."

"But then that means Ethan gets his own! Why don't I get my own?" Alice said angrily, jumping off the couch.

"He's eighteen, he's going to be on his own. He needs his own more than any of us do. Besides, here in town we have our own telephone service. Everyone we need to call is usually reachable through that," Ethan's father replied.

"It's still not fair."

"Whether it's fair or not, it is what it is. He needs it more than you do anyway. Besides, we just bought you that new doo-hickey."

"But it's not as cool…" She sat back down, mumbling to herself.

Ethan took out the InterCommunicater and clipped it on to his pants. Satisfied, he looked up at his parents, said his thanks and embraced them both in a hug.

"I really don't know what to say. This would be really helpful through my journey."

"Don't worry about it honey, it was our pleasure. Oh and you don't need to register it. We had it registered with all of your information back at the store we bought it from. Oh and we added our IntraCommunicator's number, that way you can call whenever you want," his Mother explained.

"Thanks Mom." He smiled at her. "Well, I'm going to finish packing now—"

"No need to do that. I did it all for you while you were at Professor Azalea's lab." Again, she entered the kitchen. This time she didn't emerge again. "Ethan come here!"

Ethan walked to the kitchen, his dad gave him a pat on the back and went upstairs. Alice wasn't too far behind. When Ethan walked into the kitchen, he found a variety of his clothes and gadgets on the kitchen table. He wasn't sure whether to feel amazed or shocked. His mother picked out exactly what he needed, though he couldn't helped but feel a little vulnerable at the fact that his mother was able to look through his room and find it all. He figured it was a mother's intuition. She went on explaining what she had collected and asked him for his new bag. Before handing it over he took out the Pokéball he received from the Professor.

His mother paused, "Oh so you got a Pokémon?"

"Yeah, but she literally shoved it into my hands," Ethan answered.

"Oh ok, well you should get familiar with it," she replied while beginning to pack his bag. Within ten minutes his mother finished packing everything into his bag. She gave it back with a smile. Ethan took it and put it on. It wasn't light, but it wasn't heavy either; almost perfect for travelling. Ethan placed the Pokéball in one of the side pockets of his bag.

"Thanks mom. You always know how to do this stuff better than I do."

"That's what moms are for. Now make sure to bathe and brush every day. Just because you own your own doesn't mean you get to skip those because you feel like it." She pinched his cheek.

"Okay mom, don't worry," he managed to say. "Ok, well Ryan and his mother should be getti—" She was interrupted by knocks at the door. "They're here!" She ran to the door and opened it with a friendly "Come in, come in!" Ethan joined her.

"Hello ," Ryan said in his most polite voice as he walked in. He had a full backpack. Ethan can barely even imagine what kinds of items are in there.

"Hello Ryan, how are you?"

"I'm doing good thank you. Ethan! We see each other again!" He embraced Ethan in a hug. All Ethan can do was laugh.

"Brenda! So nice to see you again! How are you doing?" Ethan's mother asked.

"Oh same ol' same ol' Stephanie," she replied rather cheerfully. "Just a little nervous for my poor little Ryan. How are you taking all this…" Their conversation faded into the living room. Ethan heard his father greeting Ryan's mother.

"Ethan! I forgot to give you your gift when we saw each other earlier. I can't believe I forgot. Anyway let me try to find it in my bag." Ryan took off his backpack and began to rummage through it. For about a good two minutes, Ethan stood there watching his friend desperately search for this item. "Got it!" From deep inside the backpack, Ryan pulled out a thin rectangular box with a Pokéball logo on it. "I figured we would need it since… Well just open it. You'll get what I mean."

Ethan opened the present to reveal six small wide bowl-shaped object with pins behind it. Under these object was a white belt.

"These are for Pokéballs. You can use it however you want. The backs of those things have clips so you can clip onto the belt. Kinda like this." He lifted up his shirt and showed his belt. All six of them were clipped onto the belt, however one of them had a Pokéball attached to them.

"How does the Pokéball stay?" Ethan couldn't help asking.

"It's some kind of magnetic force. The material that these things are made of are very similar to those of the Pokéball. It creates a pulling force on the Pokéball and basically attaches itself to it. I don't know, something along the lines of that. The guy at the store explained it to me. Just watch."

Ryan pulled the Pokéball off of its socket. He slowly neared the Pokéball to its socket and once it was about inch away electricity seemed to have pulled it in. Ethan couldn't help but mouth an 'Oooh' once he saw it happen.

"See? It's a perfect and safe fit," Ryan said as though accomplishing something.

"That's really cool. Thanks Ryan." Ethan took out all six Pokéball clips and placed the box containing the belt in his bag. He then clipped all six of the clips onto his bag's strap running across his chest. He pulled out the Pokéball the Professor gave him and placed it into one of the sockets. He placed another Pokéball into a second socket.

"What's the second one for?"

"It's for Pichu. There's times when he needs to go into his ball. In case anything dangerous happens I don't want him to be caught up in it."

"Oh, makes sense." At that moment, Pichu came running into the room. "Hey little buddy!"

Pichu squeaked in response and climbed up onto Ethan's shoulder.

"It looks like even he's ready."

"Sure does."

"That reminds me." Ryan pulled out a brochure from his pocket, "The nearest city, Clearview City, is having a big Pokémon Event in a few days. I think we can get there in time to check it out."

Ethan looked at the brochure. It had a picture of an Igglybuff next to the title "Introducing the new and Improved Pokémon Contest!" He opened the brochure and continued to read its contents. Ryan took the brochure out of his hands.

"Basically, they're changing a few of the rules of the Contest. There's going to be a huge carnival to celebrate it all; games, rides and even a Pokémon tournament. Also there's going to be some top Coordinators demonstrating some of their skills," Ryan summarized. "And one of them is actually Leah McCloud! She's an amazing Coordinator! We have to go see her!"

"I didn't know you were so into Contests."

"I'm not. She's just really pretty," Ryan admitted.

Ethan sighed. "I should've guessed."

"Any who, they're giving out a Pokémon to the winner of the tournament; now that should be interesting," Ryan changed the subject.

"Oh, that sounds pretty cool."

"Damn right it does! I need to win that competition! What if it's some super rare awesome Pokémon that no one has seen yet?"

"Could be possible. Or it can just be a Magikarp."

"They wouldn't do that. All this promotion to give a small Magikarp? No I think there's more to it."

"Let's both hope so."

"Are you going to enter the tournament?"

"I'm not sure. I might, just to see how far I get. But we should start practicing out battle skills."

"Agreed! I'm so going to win this."

"I hope you do."

Ryan put away the brochure. "So… Should we go now?"

Ethan looked around the kitchen; memories of previous dinner, lunch, and breakfast meals flooded his head. No more family, it's only going to be him. Then again, his family is only one call away using the InterCommunicator. It comforted him a little. Finishing his observation Ethan finally said, "Yeah, it's time to go."

Ryan and Ethan walked into the living room and saw both of their mother's crying their hearts out on the couch.

"Uhm… Mom?" Was all Ethan was able to say.

"Oh… E-E-Ethan." She struggled to take control over her voice as she wiped tears from her cheeks. "You look like you're ready to go. Is it really time to go already?" She looked at the watch on her wrist in bewilderment. "Oh, but it's so early. Why so soon?"

"Well the next city isn't too far. Me and Ryan want to get there within the next three days. We hear there's going to be a big event there and we want to get there as soon as possible."

"Oh… W-well isn't that exciting? Look at you boys, already planning ahead without our help." Her voice quivered.

"Yeah, we're kind of old enough to hold our own now mom."

"This is happening so quick!" Ryan's mom said quickly.

"I'm sorry mom, but you—" Ryan started.

"Now, now Ryan. It's fine, I've already told you that everything is ok. I know how badly you want to do this and that's why I didn't tether you to the kitchen table." She chuckled. "So you have all my blessings and all my love." She got up from the couch and embraced Ryan.

"E-Ethan… I—" Ethan's mother began.

"Mom, I know. Don't worry." Ethan walked over to his mother and gave her a hug. She replied with a kiss to his cheek.

Both mothers released their boys, sniffling and wiping their tears.

"Well, we hope for the best for the both of you. And you best take care of each other!" Ryan's mother said rather sternly.

"Don't worry Ms. Robbinson; I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to crazy."

"Jacob come say good-bye to your son!" Ethan's mom yelled up the stairs, "You too Alice!" At once footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

Ethan heard his father's booming voice, "Is it time already?" Soon after, his father and his little sister were standing in the living room with the rest of its occupants. "Son, I wish you the best and I hope you stay strong no matter what it is you go through out there. Heck, I know you'll be able to get through it all. No matter what the problem is! You've got my blood in ya! And remember, there's nothing you can't solve. Whatever issue may come your way, there is a solution; don't just give up." He leaned close to Ethan and whispered, "And call every now and then, otherwise it'll be endless with your mother's worries." He stood up and gripped Ethan's shoulder. "Enjoy yourself son, oh and when you get to Sunset City, mention you're my son to the gym leader. She's an old friend."

"Thanks dad, and I will." Ethan gave his father a hug.

"Look, just have fun," Alice said without looking at him. "Don't worry about me, I'm going to be here with mom and dad. I, however, am going to worry about you. So you better come back and visit and tell me some of your cool adventures. And if you want… You can also bring me a gift or something… It would be nice."

"Of course I will Alice." Ethan embraced her. He released her and stepped into the hallway leading out to the front door, Ryan joined him "Well… This is it. I love you all and thank you for everything. I'll make sure to call every now and then to fill you all in on my doings."

"I'll look forward to those calls," his mother replied.

"Mom, don't you worry about. I'll be fine. I'll fight to be the best I can be and make you proud. I know the house is going to feel empty now that I'm leaving, but please come to Mrs. Dawson's house. I'm sure she wouldn't mind having the company," Ryan told his mother.

"No not at all," Ethan's mom replied.

Ryan continued, "And mom, thank you for everything. Thank you for raising me with all your love and care. I'll have it with me everywhere I go."

"I know you will," his mother replied.

"Good-bye. We will be back for a visit soon!" Ethan said walking out the door.

"Agreed! I can't stay away from Treewood Town for that long!" Ryan said following him.

"Bye!" Alice yelled.

"I love you!" Ryan's mother said.

"Come back safely!" Ethan's mother joined.

A mixture of yells came from the house and front door. However, Ethan's father overpowered them all.

"Pichu! You best take care of our Ethan! And Ethan, you take care of that little guy! He might as well be part of the family by now!"

"No problem dad!" Ethan yelled. Pichu replied with a loud yell and waved good-bye.

Once Ryan and Ethan were at the end of the block, the yelling stopped and it was quiet once again. All that Ethan can hear were chirps coming from Swablus in the trees and the sound of Ryan and Ethan's footsteps in the dirt road. There was no need for talk between Ethan and Ryan. They both knew what the other was thinking. They both felt the same levels of excitement and nervousness of the coming adventure. A new chapter in their lives was starting. A life on their own filled with all sorts of new responsibilities and new wonders to see and experience. The more Ethan thought about it, the greater the idea seemed.

Ethan and Ryan walked past the sign notifying them of leaving their small, beautiful hometown of Treewood Town and ready to explore the land of Avora.

I might change the dream in the beginning, depending on what happens later in the story. Not very sure if I'm going to continue it, but I would really, really love to =] Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
